


Iron Man Lives Again

by thepinktardis (Sept_Meules)



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Supernatural, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Billy as Sorcerer Supreme, Family Fortune, Marvel Universe and DC Universe Fusion, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/thepinktardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Tony Stark had entitled everything he owned to his last living relatives, the Winchesters, when he died. </p><p>With Sam in college and Charlie the bestest secretary to back him up, Dean had taken on the task as CEO of one of the largest technology industries in the world. How can a simple car mechanic run a multimillion dollar business? And what's with that purple-dress woman?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man Lives Again

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that poppes into my head when I saw that they were killing Deadpool and making Logan old. Old age rocks! 
> 
>  
> 
> Title comes from Black Sabbath's song of the same name. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you think. :)))

Iron Man Lives Again

 

It took two years to get used to the pompous life Tony Stark left for them. 

Two years of confusion of the difference between the master bedroom and the guest rooms, where the toilet is located, of how much friends Tony Stark has and the countless visitations accompanied by luxurious gifts of condolences. Among Tony Stark's friends (who are kinda old and wrinkly now-- it seems that that was one thing none of these superhero scientists made a cure of), the only person they felt comfortable around with was Spider-Man. But he died a year later, so they were at sea. 

 

"Sammy, where the hell are you?" 

 _"Malibu! Have you gone here?"_ Replies Sam Winchester, tone bright and excited. _"The housekeeper said that the house was destroyed once by the Mandarin, and Stark rebuild it. Looks rad!"_

Dean slouches in his chair, deflated. He should be there with Sam, enjoying his brother's last Springbreak getting smashed and partying hard before he graduates and Dean throws him the best party known to New York, or probably in California. He'll have to ask Sam. 

 

Ever since Dean Winchester became the new Tony Stark, not only did the fame gave him instant status, the zillionare bank account, and the multi-million company, but it also came with the paparazzi. 

He knew the paparrazzi had a field day of searching every bit and bone about Dean and Sam Winchester. Dean was horrified at first when Bobby called him saying that quite alot of people went to Bobby's house, disrupting Bobby's privacy, but laughed it off when Bobby said he'll send Dean the damage cost. 

"Hey bossman! Got somethings you need to sign." Says Charlie Bradbury, his redheaded secretary, she is real cool for a chick. They're almost the best of buddies if not for her coming in during Hire-A-Secretary-Because-Sam-Says-So-And-Not-To-Fuck-With-Her-Because-Sam-Said-That-Too Day. She wore a Star Wars shirt and jeans, the exact kind of outfit Dean wore before he got into running Stark Industries. And one thing she added before she left to get the next candidate, "I'm a lesbian." Then Dean hollered before the door slammed close "You're HIRED!" So no chance of him messing up with Charlie. 

"How's your day been going'?" Dean asks as he plucked his signing pen, previously owned by Virginia Potts, and skims through the three inch thick stack of paper. He gently lifted up leaves of paper from the ones with the stickers 'sign here'. He should give Charlie Jimmy Choo shoes or a VIP ticket to Comicon for being so considerate. 

"I'm good. You?"

"Wanna go to a straight bar after work and flirt at straight people?" He asks with such nonchalance that Charlie laughs at. 

"I thought you're straight?" She points out. 

"I'm bi." He replies drily, handing her the paper. "You in?"

She grins, Dean mirrors it. "It's a date."

 

Sam meets Billy Kaplan, the current Sorcerer Supreme, for coffee. They talk about magic, about politics, about the stock market, about law school, and then about Sam and Dean themselves. 

"So you inherited Stark's genes of braininess?" 

Sam almost laughs, instead smiles around his cup of coffee. "I guess."

Billy nods, a satisfied and amicable smile on his face, "And what does your brother get?"

"Stark's playboy and diva attitude."

Billy laughs at that. "Is that true?"

"You'll have to meet him for yourself."

"Maybe I will."

 

When the great Virginia Potts passed, Dean likes to think that she was reborn into geeky Charlie Bradbury. 

She gets him, she's his bro, she laughs at his movie-buff jokes, and she's as candid as Hawkeye's arrow. 

Oh, and the current Hawkeye visited him. But Dean doesn't know that. 

"Kate Bishop." Introduces the raven haired woman in the purple designer dress. 

Dean takes her dainty, manicured hands and squeezes it gently.

Kate bows her head so she sees Dean atop her sunglasses. " _Enchanteé._ "

Dean gives a tight-lipped smile. "Dean Winchester."

Kate struts and sits on the plush seat, "So my dear Mr. Winchester, since Tony Stark died, Stark Industries had been digging its own grave: workers had been disheartened, scientists discouraged, no Iron Man to look up to. But it seems when _you_ entered Stark Industries as the acting CEO, the company started picking itself up like a highschool girl fresh from a break up."

Dean seriously doesn't know what to make that off. 

"But it seems, you have no intelligence on running a multi-million dollar company that had clearly made an impact on the world of technology."

He wants to defend himself: he had been reading endless books on company management, accounting, leadership. And for a guy who thought his life would be spent fixing cars, it's a hard task. 

Dean settles on scowling at her, taking offense on how she's coming onto him. "What do you want, lady?"

Kate Bishop smiles, plucking out a tablet from her bag, "What do you Brooklyn people say? 'Make a marraige'?"

Dean even hates her more right now, "I'm from Kansas, and that's mafia lingo."

Kate shrugs, "I run my late father's company. It may not be as big as Stark Industries, and I've kept it that way for years, its a choice. But I see you need help, Mr. Winchester. You may not have the IQ required, but I can see your passion running this company, and I would like to aid you before your passion runs amock."

"Look, lady, not only did you mistaken me to be half Italiano, but you also indirectly called me dumb, dull-witted and a fucking idiot." He tries hard not to fist his hands, but retains his glare at the woman. "I may not be the perfect boss in the world running the perfect company. And I know that they must coincide, but I'm doing the  best I can to run a company that was dumped on me two years ago. So excuse you if I'm dumb, dull-witted and a fucking idiot." He stops, he hears a sotto voce erratic breathing. He takes awhile to notice that it's himself.

None of them spoke for a whole minute. But it felt like forever. 

Dean saw Charlie from the corner of his eyes, looking into his glass office door, an armful of documents to be signed. She saw the glare-off happening in Dean's office and left to come back an hour later. 

"Bravo, Mr. Winchester." Kate Bishop says as she starts applauding at him. "That," she points at him, "that is the passion I am talking about. They said that Tony Stark's diva and playboy attitude was misdirected passion. I see that in you."

Dean doesn't mirror the proud smile on Kate Bishop's face. Instead, an unamused "What." It's not even a question. 

"You see, Mr. Winchester, I was tasked by Tony Stark to challenge you, taunt you. Prove you to yourself to be the diamond on the rough." 

Dean doesn't buy it. 

"Say what you may, call me crazy or whatever, the late Tony Stark was a good friend, and he made me promise I mentor you."

Dean folds his arms on his chest, "What if I deny your charity?"

She shrugs, "Then I don't mentor you. But to compensate it, I would like to merge Stark Industries and my company. With your charms and my wits, we can be the next best thing since peanut butter on toast."

Dean wants to agree into this, but he wants Sam's say on this. "Let me get back on you by Friday."

Kate Bishop nods, "Sure." She ups and leaves like a breeze in purple clothing. 

A few moments later, Charlie enters with an armful of paper and a cup of coffee. 

"Who was Femme Purple?" Charlie asks, handing him the coffee. 

Dean shrugs, sipping the coffee. "An associate of Stark's." He turns to watch Charlie put the stack of papers on the desk and puts his 'SIGN THESE' paper weight (a gift from Ellen) on top of it. "How was your weekend?"

"Awesome." She replies, turning to him with a grin, "Gilda and I went to ComicCon using the two tickets I found in my mailbox. We met Stephen Amell and John Barrowman and I got my bra signed by Stan Lee."

Dean pouts, "I was suppose to go to ComicCon with you."

Charlie laughs, "Yeah. I knew you sent me those tickets. That's why I resched your Damian Wayne meeting to Saturday so I could go with my GF instead."

Dean does the best bitchface he can. 

Charlie laughs, "Kidding. Nah, Mr. Wayne rescheduled to Saturday because he said he had an urgent thing for Monday, which was yesterday."

Dean huffs, "He sure did schedule his urgenciness."

Charlie snorts, plucking the empty coffee cup from Dean's hand. "That's so not a word."

"It so is, since I'm your boss, it is."

"Pfft. Your using the sympathy card just 'cause you didn't go to ComicCon with me."

Before his awesome secretary could bounce, he asks, "Stan Lee doesn't sign bras, does he?"

"I was mocking you!" She calls before disappearing. 

 

Thursday comes, Sam visits Manhattan before he goes back to Stanford. 

"Sammy!" Dean exclaims, opening his arms. 

Sam grins as he unconsciously ducked and let Dean ruffle his hair. "Hey, Dean."

"Hey, you've grown, you fucking giraffe." Sam frowns. "Where's Jess?" Dean asks as he notices the lack of a blonde girl beside Sam. "Did you eat her?" 

Sam gives him a bitchface. "No. She went to visit her folks for a bit before we meet back in Stanford."

"Okay, good. I like her as your girlfriend." He mutters, "But anyway!" He approaches the glass door separating his office from the hallway. "My office was graced by a Kate Bishop earlier this week," Sam is in tow, "And she said she can teach me the ways of the Ancient Ways of Company Ruling, then offered that we merge our companies."

Sam's brows goes up, "Really?"

"Yeah. She was all this high-heeled, highest bidder woman, dressed in purple!" Dean exclaims, "I mean, she had this demanding presence. Damn, Sammy, you would've pissed your pants if you saw her."

Sam doesn't try to conceal the shiver he has, "I'm good, thanks."

"And I'm due for an answer by tomorrow." 

"Does she have any ulterior motives?" Sam inquires. "Or just one?"

"I don't know!" Dean says, "Am I suppose to know that?"

"Yeah! You know what they say, Dean, nothing's free in the world." Sam tells him. "And charity is has a price tag in this tax margin."

Dean huffs bitterly to himself, "I hate it whenever I remember I'm a rich man now."

Sam chuckles, "Problems are harder in this part of the classes."

 

Kate flinched when there was a sudden flash of light and a man appearing on the leather couch. 

She narrowed her eyes and inspected the man, then grinned, "Billy!" She exclaimed. "How are you?" She asked, standing up and sitting beside him. "How's Teddy?"

Billy smiled, "We're really good, thanks for asking."

"So what can I do for you, oh mighty Sorcerer Supreme?" She teased. "Oh, you're wearing the Burberry scarf I bought you for Christmas!"

"Yeah, I went to the Land of Ice Giants, Jotenheim."

Kate groaned and rolled her eyes, "What's up with Loki this time?"

Billy chuckled, "No, just went to have tea with him. Do you know that blue clashes with his green outfits?"

Kate snorts, "Duh."

"So he comes here to Midgard every once in a while to shop."

Kate nods, "Well, I hope Loki's not the reason of your visit."

"No," Billy says tentatively, "but about the Winchesters."

She hums, "Dean's cute, I'll tell you that."

Billy gives her a wierd look, "Kate, no."

"Just sayin'."

"I hope he closes the deal with you." Billy states. "So we can go with our plan."

Kate smiles, "Iron Man lives again."


End file.
